


Another Universe

by letstrywritingmaybe



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Duncney week 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstrywritingmaybe/pseuds/letstrywritingmaybe
Summary: Written for day 4 for duncney week 2020. An extra chapter based on Just One Universe by @marshunter06 and also inspired by a tumblr AU prompt.
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just One Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027335) by [MarsHunter06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06). 



> Trent manages to get a date with the girl of his dreams and good friend Courtney. Their attraction is slowly forming, but they haven’t had their first kiss yet; to seal the deal, he decides to take her to a live hockey game in hopes of getting on the kiss cam. Maybe it would’ve worked if he didn’t choose to bring her to a rivalry night, sparks fly but with the wrong guy. Looks like Duncan wins again in this universe.

Tonight, Trent was determined to do it tonight. He’s on his third date with the girl he’s been crushing on since she bested him during a debate practice at the beginning of high school. Three years later they’ve grown to be good friends and he finally got the courage to ask her out, Courtney smiled and nodded shyly as the rest of the debate team cheered them on. It’s no secret Trent was in love with the Captain of the debate team, he helped her campaign for junior class president and ran as her VP helping secure her win. At this rate they would be the high school sweetheart couple everyone knew would get together. Sure their romance was taking a while, but they had all the time in the world to make it right. Too bad this wasn’t the right universe for them to stay together, he should’ve known when he failed to get their first kiss after their first date then again after their second date. Third times the charm, but he wasn’t the one to seal the deal.

They were at a hockey game, it was Wednesday night rivalry featuring the Montreal Canadians and the Toronto Maple Leaves. Trent wasn’t super into hockey, but he knew Courtney was a huge fan of the Canadians due to the fact that they're her hometown team, she was even dressed in a jersey for the game while he chose to wear a normal t-shirt. That should’ve been another clue to how this night would go. The game was just about to start when they found their seats, which unfortunately made everything go downhill. Right next to them was a punk teen with a green mohawk wearing a Maple Leaves’ jersey. He immediately butted heads with Courtney and they spent the rest of the night getting into each other’s faces and yelling at their respective teams as well as cheering when they scored. Trent had no idea what was going on, he only knew that the score was tied and the third period was about to begin. If only he paid more attention to the sport instead of the two teens who couldn’t stop glaring at each other.

“Oh come on! That was totally slashing! Get your heads out of your asses Ref!”

“Shut up Duncan, we’re on a power play, stop trying to distract my team!”

“Well your team committed a penalty!”

“So did yours with that high stick last period!”

“We got penalized for that already, besides your guy was in the way.”

“It’s called having a good defense, not that you would know anything about that.”

The two were so busy arguing, that they didn’t notice the kiss cam scanning the crowd to claim their next victim. This was exactly the moment Trent was waiting for, his opportunity was coming? He just had to calm Courtney down for a few seconds. He stands up and just as he’s about to tap her on the shoulder the camera stops right in front of Courtney and Duncan arguing once again. Someone in the background yells out for them to kiss, confused, they both turn to see the camera pointed right at them. She was ready to tell them to move on, but Duncan decided to go for it, you miss every shot you don’t take, so why not?

“Oh no, we’re not…”

“Courtney, just shut up.”

He catches her completely off guard with his hand on her waist pulling her over to him to claim her lips in a kiss. She wanted to push him away, but the moment their lips met, she melted into the kiss. This was her first kiss and he had stolen it from her, she should be seething with anger, but somehow it felt right. The crowd behind them cheered and the video ended up on both of the team’s Twitter accounts framing the two as lovers from rival teams. It takes her half a second to realize she was supposed to be annoyed at him, but she really did enjoy the kiss. She shoves him off, he nearly tumbles into the seats below them, luckily the kiss cam had moved on by then to save him the embarrassment.

“Fucking hell, why did you do that!”

“You stole my first kiss asshole!”

The sound of a goal being made forced their attention away as the Canadians managed to score with five minutes left in the last period, giving them the lead. Immediately Courtney gloats while Duncan yells that the game isn’t over yet. Once again they become lost in each other completely forgetting about Trent’s existence. He lets out a sigh as he sits down again, he really should’ve paid more attention to hockey when his dad was explaining it to him. He admits defeat as he sees his crush all wrapped up in her supposed hatred for her enemy, there’s a fine line between love and hate, their passion definitely tipped them over to the love side. Maybe in another universe he would get the chance to be her first kiss, but they’re just meant to be friends in this timeline. He smiles as he watches the two of them continue to cheer for their teams, at least he would have a funny story to tell their future kids one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Marcy, I love you and I’m always thrilled to see the work you put out. Here’s my surprise for you and I hope you like it! Stay true to your self indulgent writing, I support it! <3


End file.
